In some systems, there are derived data values needed by several processes. Each time a derived data value is needed by a process, data values used in deriving the data value are retrieved from a data store, such as a database or other data object, and the derived data value is calculated. This consumes network, data store, and processing bandwidth each time the derived data value is needed.
A common way to reduce the network, data store, and processing bandwidth costs associated with derived data values is to calculate the data value once and store the derived value. However, this can create other problems. One such problem includes the need to update a stored derived data value when its underlying data changes. Another problem is when a stored derived value is calculated and not used before the underlying data is modified again. The result here is a use of resources to calculate a derived value that is never used.
A further problem develops when there are stored derived data values dependent on other derived data values. In such instances, the order in which stored derived data values are calculated can make a difference in the derived data values.